Touch Me I'm Going To Scream
by Janealbb
Summary: Damon has found himself a new pet. What will happen when Stefan is fed up with Damon treating the young girl like a human blood bag? Elena is very out of character in the story **Warning Explicit Content in Chapter 2****
1. Chapter 1

I was looking at her from across the bar. I knew she wanted me by the way she was eyeing me from head to toe. I'm very used to that look and over 200 years, I will never get tired of it. If only she knew what I was and what I could do to her. If only she knew I wanted to feel her warm, delicious blood sliding down my throat and suck her dry until she stopped breathing. The lust in her eyes made me realize: What the hell was I waiting for?

I begin to make my way over to the beautiful brunette and take a seat next to her.

"Can I buy you a drink beautiful?"

This girl was stunning. She had long brown hair with a sexy, lean body and a breathtaking smile.

"Of course you can handsome." As she said this, she smiled and stared at my lips like she wanted to ravage me right here on the bar.

I smiled back at her and asked the bartender "Can I get a scotch for the lady?"

"So, what's your name sexy stranger?" She asked me, after she took a long sip of her drink.

"My name is Damon Salvatore, What's yours gorgeous?" I flashed her my signature smirk to see those perfect cheeks turn pink.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Damon. My name is Elena Gilbert and if you keep calling me those flattering names, I might just have to take you right here on this bar." Elena said, seductively.

After she said those words, it was then that I knew that I was going to have _a lot _of fun with this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

_**If you touch me  
Well I just think I'll scream  
'Cause it's been so long  
Since someone challenged me**_

We were a couple of drinks in and I could tell this girl was having the time of her life. What girl wouldn't when they're with me? I told jokes the whole night so I can hear that sexy laugh of hers. I could not wait to get her back to my place.

_Stefan better not ruin my fun tonight._

I asked the bartender for another round, I definitely wasn't finished yet.

"No, No. No more." Elena giggled as she said this which made her protest lack conviction.

"Oh come on Elena, just one more."

"Okay, fine. One more and then we head to your place."

"That is perfectly fine with me." I was aching to taste that lovely blood of hers once and for all so Elena and I downed our shots simultaneously and headed back to the boarding house.

We arrived at the boarding house and I was hopeful that Stefan wasn't here to lecture me on 'humanity' again.

"Wow. So you live here huh?" Elena stared in disbelief at the vastness of the house and I stood behind her, working my eyes up and down her perfect body.

"Unfortunately, I share this house with my younger brother."

"You have a brother?" Elena turned around so she was staring me in the eyes and then smiled playfully and said, "Perhaps he can join us."

I made my way over to her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close so there was absolutely no space between us.

"_Perhaps_ I just want you all to myself." My hands were in the back pockets of her jeans squeezing her tightly.

Elena grazed her moist, soft lips over mine which drove me crazy. I grabbed her perfect face and kissed her roughly. She immediately kissed back with just as much force as I was giving her, if that was even possible. Elena then pulled back from the kiss to unbutton my shirt and my excitement had grown visible through my jeans.

She explored my chest with her soft hands then she looked me in the eyes with unimaginable desire and lust in her eyes and her beautiful, soft lips spoke "I want you Damon."

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my room and in a matter of seconds we were on my bed. I quickly pulled her shirt above her head and threw it to the ground. She shimmied out of her tight jeans and I took in the sight of her sexy, bare legs. As I pulled down her panties, she stared hungrily into my eyes. I was on top of her now and I was an inch from her entrance. When I suddenly had thrust inside her, she gasped in pleasure. I wasted no time going for her neck. My fangs dug into her delicious flesh and she screamed in agony which caused me to thrust deeper and deeper. Her blood tasted so sweet and pure that I never wanted to stop. I wanted to drain her dry but I didn't want to kill her just yet; I was having too much fun. Her intense screaming and moaning and the feeling of her walls pulsating and tightening around me was too much for me and I came instantly still savoring her delicious blood. When I pulled away from her neck, I grazed my thumb against her cheek, smirked and said, "You are all mine."


End file.
